


Lonely this Christmas

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Depression, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pre-War, Smut, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: "I don't know what I could do to feel better. I can't think of anything that could help. It's overwhelming me at times, this feeling of—" Harry fell silent and looked around for some kind of input, but he couldn't find the words to describe what was going on inside his head. "I don't even know what I feel anymore."Pulling Charlie's jacket tighter around himself, Harry took a deep breath."You should come to Romania with me, get away from England. Just for a while."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 301
Collections: Wireless Festive Minifest 2019





	Lonely this Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Wireless Festive Minifest and is based on the song "Lonely This Christmas by Mud", if you don't know it (how?!? Why?!?) I can only recommend it to you because it is a very lovely song. 
> 
> It's the first Christmas after the war here, and I stayed with Canon deaths which makes Christmas at the Burrow a bit more depressing than usual. 
> 
> Thank you to my lovely Co-Mods 💜💜
> 
> And thank you Keyflight790 for your brilliant beta and lovely comments on this! 💜

Harry watched Mrs Weasley handing out presents while sipping absently on his beer. It was the first Christmas after the final battle, and things felt— _strange_ to say the least. 

Usually Christmas at the Burrow was all he ever dreamed of as a kid. There was this happy family, food cooked by a loving mother, presents in the morning. But this year, this year things were accompanied by the shadow of a lost loved one. 

And the busy schedule that came after the war.

The sky outside was already getting dark when they got to exchanging presents. Nobody wanted to make the first step towards the living room after their late lunch that replaced the big breakfasts on Christmas morning. 

Harry ignored the growing stack of presents next to him, even though he tried his best to smile gratefully at Mrs Weasley for every gift she handed to him. 

When all the presents were shared and the others were busy tearing open their gifts, Harry's gaze wandered to the neatly decorated tree and the lonely package sitting underneath it. 

A gift made out of habit, and placed under the tree as a symbol. 

Harry suddenly had to swallow around a lump in his throat. He tried to hold himself together, but the feeling of grief and loss overwhelmed him. 

Putting his beer down, Harry mumbled something about air before hurriedly leaving the room. He had to get out, away from everyone. Harry felt like the world was shattering under each of his steps. Each one leaving even more destruction behind. As if there wasn't enough of it yet. 

He found himself behind the broomshed, taking deep breaths of the piercing cold air. It wasn't the first time he couldn't handle his surroundings anymore, not the first time that he didn't know if he wanted to cry or break things and scream until he lost his voice. 

The others had learnt to deal with it. They didn't try and jump to his rescue anymore, but left him space to come back to them on his own. 

That was why Harry got surprised by the sound of footsteps coming towards him. Sighing, annoyed, Harry turned around and leaned his forehead against the shed, hoping that whoever it was would leave him alone again. 

"Hey there, you alright?" 

Surprised, Harry looked up into shining blue eyes. Charlie was the last one he had expected to follow him outside. 

"Yeah. I needed some air, sometimes things are too—" 

"—much. Yeah."

Charlie stepped closer and leaned against the shed, right next to Harry. 

A shiver ran through his body as Charlie's heat seemed to radiate all over him. Realising that he had been outside for quite a while without a jacket, Harry berated himself for being so stupid. 

Giving in, Harry turned around and leaned his back against the shed as well. 

"You could have thought about bringing my coat if you were going to follow me," Harry huffed, glancing over at Charlie. 

"Want mine? I don't really need it."

Before Harry could protest, Charlie had already taken it off and held it out for Harry to put it on. 

Rolling his eyes, Harry stepped forward and slipped into Charlie's jacket, instantly feeling warmer. 

"A real gentleman, offering warmth for the weak and cold."

"You're not weak," Charlie sighed, studying Harry's face with a serious expression. "You just have a lot of things going on and haven't found an outlet yet. It'll get better with time."

"I don't know what I could do to feel better. I can't think of anything that could help. It's overwhelming me at times, this feeling of—" Harry fell silent and looked around for some kind of input, but he couldn't find the words to describe what was going on inside his head. "I don't even know what I feel anymore."

Pulling Charlie's jacket tighter around himself, Harry took a deep breath. 

"You should come to Romania with me, get away from England. Just for a while."

Harry froze, his gaze directed at the footprints they were leaving in the snow. 

"I mean," Charlie said, shifting his weight. "It could maybe help? It's just a suggestion—" 

"You'd take me with you? Away from here?" Harry said, stopping Charlie mid-sentence. Looking up he found Charlie's face split into a grin. 

"Yes. Any time. We can leave now, or wait another week. That's up to you."

A happiness he hadn't felt in quite a while flooded Harry's body. Before he even knew what he did, he had jumped at Charlie and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. The idea to just leave England had never even occurred to Harry. But now that Charlie had suggested it, Harry thought it was the best idea anyone ever had. Not a solution for his troubles, but a start. 

"So, is that a yes?" Charlie laughed as he freed his arms from Harry's hug to pull him even closer. 

"Yes!" Harry said excitedly. "But—why?" 

"Because you need a break. You changed, and I think some time away from England could really help you to be more like yourself again."

Harry only hummed. Charlie was right, and it must be real bad if even he noticed. They hadn't seen each other often. 

Remembering their last few encounters, Harry felt his face heat up. He had looked at Charlie often. Marveled at his sun-kissed face and muscled arms. But now he couldn't even really tell how he carried his hair. 

Letting go of Charlie, Harry took a step back and observed his face. 

Now that he spent a few months in England to help his family get over their loss, he didn't look as freckled anymore, but still had more than anyone else in his family. 

"Oh, back at looking at me, yes?" Charlie said with a grin. "That's a start. Let's go inside and tell the others. Mum will need some time to be okay with it, and it's best to tell her before she starts singing to Celestina."

"You're probably right," Harry smiled sheepishly. 

While walking back to the Burrow, Harry couldn't help but wonder about what Charlie said. "So you noticed I changed because I stopped looking at you? That's why?" 

"What can I say," Charlie shrugged, grinning from ear to ear. "You must be in a really bad mood if you don't even look at me anymore, given that you did close to nothing else whenever I was around."

"I didn't think you noticed…" 

"Well you weren't really sneaky with it."

"Not my fault if you look like that," Harry mumbled under his breath, face burning like fire. 

Charlie laughed before he stopped Harry by pulling him into his arms again. "You know you'll see a lot more of me if you come to Romania. Do you think you can handle that?" 

"How much _more_ are we talking about?" Harry said, grinning back at him. 

Charlie studied his face for a moment, and Harry wasn't sure if he had ruined his chances to go with him by saying that. But seconds later, Charlie grinned again, and Harry let out a relieved breath. 

"Let's find out how much you can handle."

"Want to go back to Romania now, by any chance?" Harry asked and Charlie laughed again. 

"No, not yet. But who says we have to wait?" 

Harry's heart stopped as Charlie leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. It took him only a second to snap back to reality and respond hungrily. 

Their kiss ended way too soon for Harry's liking. It left them both gasping for air and hungry for more. 

"We have to go inside. Else they'll come looking for us," Charlie mumbled against his lips. "Come to my bedroom when everyone is asleep, if you want."

"Usually nobody comes looking for me when I leave," Harry breathed, sneaking his hand under Charlie's shirt to touch the warm skin on the small of his back. 

Charlie hummed and closed his eyes. 

Suddenly he snapped out of it and grabbed Harry by his arm. "Come with me, hurry."

Harry followed Charlie, who pulled him back towards the shed, but this time he led them inside before closing the door behind them. "You're horrible. You know that, right? I won't get any work done if I take you with me."

Harry couldn't answer because Charlie had him pressed up against the wall and captured into a needy kiss as soon as he finished his sentence. Warm, sure hands pushed the jacket Harry was wearing open before grabbing him by his sides to hold him in place. 

Harry was only too willing to obey, a gasp escaping him as Charlie pressed himself against his hips. 

His head started to swim as he felt Charlie's hand wander closer towards the front of his pants, and he answered by doing the same. 

Charlie took a small step back, and placed his hand on the button of Harry's jeans, obviously waiting for Harry's okay. But Harry didn't want to wait a second longer. 

Opening Charlie's trousers and yanking them down with one swift movement, Harry pushed him a bit further away before dropping to his knees. 

He marveled for a moment before he took as much of Charlie's impressive length in as he could, drinking in the surprised gasp and small groans he could hear. 

After only a few seconds, Harry felt Charlie tug on his hair to stop, and Harry reluctantly let go and got up again. 

"Once again I underestimated you," Charlie breathed. "But you were always impatient." Charlie leaned in for a kiss but right before their lips met, he pulled back again with a diabolical grin on his face. "We will have to work on that, but not tonight."

Before Harry knew what was happening, Charlie had opened the button of his trousers and freed Harry's cock before he started to move his hand in a slow and teasing rhythm that made Harry go insane with want. 

"Charlie—" Harry whined, not sure how long he could take this teasing without going mad. 

Charlie chuckled before leaning in again to finally kiss him. 

At first it was slow, teasing like the movement of his hand. But Harry couldn't keep this pace, didn't want to take his time. Not now. If he was lucky he'd get more of him later. 

Pulling Charlie closer, Harry put everything into showing him how much he needed this right now, how much he wanted Charlie. Charlie's chuckles slowly transformed into small gasps and groans as Harry let his hands wander over his body, until he finally found Charlie's leaking cock again and wrapped his hand around it. 

"Can I?" Harry asked, breaking their hungry kiss. 

Charlie looked at him, studied his face as if he had never seen it before. Before he gave Harry a short nod, the same need as Harry felt playing all over his face. 

"We have to be quiet, I think they're looking for us," Charlie whispered as his hand on Harry's cock sped up. "Can you do that?" 

"Yes," Harry hissed, closing his eyes as he started to move his shaking hand. 

"Have you thought of us doing this before?" Charlie whispered before trailing a path of kisses from Harry's ear down to his collarbone. 

"Yes," Harry breathed, trying desperately to stay silent. 

"Only this? Or more?" 

"More. All of it. Charlie, please."

"What else?" Charlie asked, voice shaky. 

Harry bit his lip to stop the groan escaping his throat. He wouldn't last long anymore, not like this. 

"I want you to fuck me," Harry breathed, leaning his head back to give Charlie free access to his neck and throat. "Want to feel you inside me, while we both gasp for air. Want to do what you order me to do, want to feel, and taste you. All of it—want all of it."

"And you think you can do that? Listen to what I say?" Charlie asked before biting his neck softly. 

"Yes. I can do that, I can—" Harry fell silent as his knees started to shiver. "I'm—" 

"We're not done yet, Harry." Charlie's hand slowed down and Harry whined in protest. "I could fuck you now. But I prefer to take my time with that."

Harry shivered, and Charlie took a step closer, making it nearly impossible for Harry to wank him. "I could allow you to fuck me against this wall, but it'd be over before we even started."

Harry whimpered as Charlie pressed himself against Harry, his hand now still on Harry's pulsing cock. "But we will do that one day. When you’ve learned to listen to me."

Giving Harry a quick peck on his lips, Charlie grinned down at him. "Be silent."

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
